statavpakkenfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Stat
When the Stat left Earth and took off for the stars, they had many upgrades done to their equipment. What is listed on this page is to replace its counterpart on the first page. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Stat Military Equipment A210 10mm SMG: an upgrade from the A205, the A210 uses a new form of caseless ammunition to compress bigger bullets into magazines. As such, this weapon keeps its extremely high rate of fire and fifty round magazine for not only a more compact size and a much lighter weight. Still able to be fitted out with all the tools like a silencer and holographic sight, this weapon is a favorite of infiltrating ODSTs. It can also be found in Stat civilian police department armories. CR46: '''combining the aspects of both the AR16 and AR21C, the CR46 is a lightweight, fastfiring middle-caliber combat rifle. Firing a 6.8x49mm rifle round from a thirty-two round clip, the weapon also uses a low recoil stock, and can be modified like the SMG with silencers, sights and underslung weapons. Able to be carried by humans, selven and jarol, the combat rifle is made for any kind of fight, be it long range, medium assault or close quarters. It also has a reputation for extreme reliability. If you put sand in the barrel, submerge the gun in water and subject it to extreme mistreatment all at once this weapon will still fire. '''Model T/2 DMR: a new and improved version of the Model T, the DMR still functions much as it did before. With two more rounds of 9.5x40mm rounds, the DMR has more killing capacity with the same parts. The 4x scope helps reach the range between sniper rifles and assault rifles, filling in the gaping niche. Carried mostly by ulven thanks to its size and recoil, the smaller species sometimes use this as a "poor man's sniper rifle" in the field, favored for its high rate of fire. D71A Shotgun: shotguns are still reliatively simple pieces of equipment, but the D71A is probably one of the more advanced weapons of its class. Using a compact magazine-over-barrel design, the D71A holds six shells of high powered 8 gauge Soellkraft ammunition, but the design of the shells and the weapons recoil-absorbing stock ensures that one will not feel much kickback when firing the gun. It also possesses a flare launcher in the pump, fired when the red button on the grip is pressed. This weapon is a favoured of the civilian police. G26 .50 Automag: the Stat's very dependable and trademark high-powered sidearm, the G26 still holds the same ammo, twelve rounds of high-caliber rounds. With a laser sight over the barrel and the specialty launcher (20mm explosive round or 20 gauge shotgun shell), very little has changed about this very dependable weapon. G26D Handgun: a slightly altered variant of the automag's lighter cousin, the G26D is only chambered to take .45 rounds, and the fifteen round magazine ensures that you can maintain its fast rate of fire. Lightweight and robust, the civilian police use this weapon as well on both Earth and the Stat's extrasolar colonies. GLA-66 MGL (Multi Grenade Launcher): though most assault rifles and combat rifles can fit underslung grenade launchers, very few troopers use them as their flaws outweigh the advantages. As such, High Command has seen fit to develop the GLA-66 MGL. Using a revolver mechanism, this six-round grenade launcher is very dependable, and can fire in a long arc over barricades before detonating in a spectacular fragmentation explosion. It can also be loaded with armor-piercing grenades for use against armored vehicles, flashbangs to clear rooms and even EMP shells. FM-9: the fragmentation grenade has changed very little over the ages of warfare, and the Stat loves to use what works. The FM-9 has been in service for decades, and there doesn't seem to be any change to that in the future. The patterns along the outside have a very specific purpose, letting the explosive fracture in a very dependable pattern, rather than just along metalurgical faults. This hand grenade has a lethal range of about fifteen metres, but there's not magic wall there, so care needs to be used when this explosive is thrown. UM-4: flashbang grenades work by using a light powder charge and several incendiary filaments to temporarily blind and defean targets within a short range. Used by soldiers to breach and clear rooms, the flashbang is also a boon to police officers who want to clear a room without doing permanent harm to suspects. EM-13: brand new technology barely even mastered by the Stat, the EM-13 uses a small device inside to project out an electro-magnetic pulse in a short range radius. Its not strong enough to permanently ruin electronics, but will definitely damage and disable them long enough to matter. Called 'Gaffon's Grenade' by the foot soldiers for its ability to turn the tide of battle, these are used to great success against vehicles as well, but are not issued to regular ground troops thanks to their expensive costs. Instead, these are mostly carried by ODSTs. RPG-A-7 "Titan": one of the Stat's most publicly famous weapons, this was discovered shortly before the First Great War back on Earth, the rocket-propelled-grenade has a warhead attached to a projectile that is fired from a tube, allowing the rocket to streak forward very accurately. On impact, the warhead releases a stream of molten copper, blasting through whatever surface it hits and allowing the explosion to channel inside the building or vehicle it hits. The Titan (as it's called by ground troopers) uses a unique double-barrel system, firing semi-automatically. To load, the rear potion of the tubes are replaced, allowing a rocketeer to decrease the maximum amount of weight he usually carries. To fire, an entire trigger portion is squeezed, made to allow even ulven and wendigo to use this weapon. Heavy Anti-Air RocKet (HAARK): '''using a compact radar projector, the HAARK locks onto its target with a laser-sight. Though the projectile fires like any other rocket, it uses several stabiliser jets and a dumbed down computer to track the target its locked onto, chasing it down before exploding. Thanks to its simple design, the HAARK can be reloaded with a new missile in mere seconds. '''IW-4 Flamethrower "Meltagun": the Stat has a connection with fire. Ever since Lord Gaffon used it to fight off an ulvan army six times the size of his own in ancient Pre-Stat times, it has been used in every war since. The newest era uses a superheated energy cell to enhance the jet of promethium that is shot out at its target, immolating it with a plume of flame several hundred degrees. Called the 'Meltagun' by soldiers for its ability to melt certain materials, it is just as much a hazard as a help. BG-180 HMG: a 20mm machine gun, the BG-180 is commonly referred to as the autocannon. Fast-firing, this gun has been around practically since the Stat began, making it the oldest weapon in service. As it is too heavy to be carried effectively by most humans, and the weapon is disproportionate for ulvan and wendigo hands, this weapon is almost always mounted on a tripod or vehicles. BG-181 HAC: '''a heavier cousin to the BG-180, the heavy autocannon has a much higher caliber, but a much slower firing rate as a tradeoff. Another difference is the HAC's explosive ammunition, weighing in at 60mm. This weapon is so heavy that it needs two humans to lift and operate at all times, and the recoil is too great to fire when moving it. This is commonly found on vehicle turrets and used to take out light vehicles in a defensive area. '''GM06 Mortar: an upgrade from the GM04, a mortar is a simple piece of equipment that can fire several different kinds of shells from fragment to incendiary, armor-piercing to even sitting dormant as a landmine. H99 SAR (Special Applications Rifle): the SAR rifle is the Stat's standard issue sniper-rifle, equipped with a five round magazine of 14.5x114mm high-powered explosive rounds. Each round is levered in with the weapon’s bolt, and this gun can even penetrate tank armor. It has an adjustable scope, able to zoom in to 10x, and an even further range than that. If you get hit with this gun, there is no way you will survive. H102 SAR: a new upgrade to the H99, the H102 uses a semi-automatic mechanism to fire its immense 14.5x114mm high-powered explosive rifle rounds at high velocity, exploding on a delay timer to detonate within the target for maximum damage. The new, larger magazine holds ten rounds of these bullets, and it can fire to extreme distances. The only downside is that the weapon is impossible to silence, and the immense weight proves a problem for snipers who want to remain on the move. M72 LMG: a new model of light-machine gun, the M72 uses the lighter caliber 5.56 rifle round to fire faster from a 100 round magazine. The M64 before it fired a higher caliber bullet but had a slow rate of fire. With the M72, a faster rate of fire can be achieved with greater accuracy. Made to fill the gap between assault rifle and machine gun, the LMG is usually issued to one or two members of a trooper squad. BG-360 Minigun: '''a terrifying weapon, the minigun can either be mounted on a vehicle/tripod or carried by a shocktrooper. Firing exponentially fast, the minigun uses 5.56mm rifle ammunition, and can literally pound away at their targets. To date, only wendigos can lift and fire this by themselves. Even ulven struggle to get it off the ground. '''BG-720 Chaingun: with new advances in firearms technology, this heavier sibling of the minigun is seen more and more often. Mostly mounted as the coaxial for vehicles and on gunships, the chaingun unleashes a devastating barrage of high-caliber, rapid fire death. IW-9 Heavy Flamethrower "Multimelta": another weapon designed for wendigo shocktroopers, the heavy flamethrower (AKA Multimelta) uses a larger, more powerful cell, and this weapon has been known to punch right through steel plates. As such, this weapon, though short ranged, can be used to take down any target. It is, however, far too heavy to be carried by anyone other than shocktroopers. MI-13 Chainsword: a more efficient version of the original MI-11 that the Stat first developed on Earth, the MI-13 has a more powerful motor, and diamond-tipped titanium teeth, enabling this weapon to saw its way through any body armor. Found almost exclusively in the hands of assault troopers, the chainsword is the Stat's most effective close-quarters weapon ever designed. Infantry Units The Stat is proud of the tenacity of its warriors, both male and female, of any species. As such, their infantry training programs remain a crucial part of the military, and infantry will long be around as the main body of the Stat armed forces for many years to come. Trooper: though the doctrine has changed very little for the basic foot grunts of the Stat, their equipment has been vastly upgraded. New weapons and armor, as well as improvements in communications technology, ensure that soldiers gain even more survivability and lethal efficiancy. Troopers are the backbone of the Stat military, and use a wide variety of weapons from combat rifles and shotguns to autocannons and rocket launchers. Trained to the extreme, their first instincts are guided by what they've been drilled to do, rather than panic-driven thoughts. Troopers are humans, selven, jarol and the occaisonal volunteer gisven. Rifleman: (reference sniper in above picture) in the past, riflemen consisted of ulven who could use their superior eyesight and physical strength to use high-caliber battle rifles to their best effect. However, thanks to recoil suppression technology, other species, usually physically strong, have started becoming riflemen as well, so this rule is not exclusive. Heavy Weapons Team: using weapons that are not so mobile, heavy weapons team lay down fire on the enemy from a stationary position, preferably from a superior height and in cover. Their weapons range from the simple autocannon to a mounted minigun, a missile launcher to a mortar. If there's a heavy weapon and an enemy to hose down, heavy weapons teams will hold the spot they're told to stay in. Sniper: the best marksmen that apply to be soldiers in the Stat military are given special training and the clearance to operate alone, picking off targets of importance such as officers and squad leaders. Shock Trooper: wendigos, with their superior size and strength, are able to carry around heavy weapons like autocannons and RPGs as if they were nothing but an assault rifle or shotgun. As such, the Stat has seen fit to equip every wendigo infantry soldier with a modified, portable minigun (or heavy flamethrower) and thick plated body armor to go over their leathery hides. Shock troopers can take a lot of punishment, and can rain down even more as they rush enemy lines, pouring high-caliber fire on them. ' Assault Trooper:' with the advent of the chainsword, the right kinds of soldiers needed to be trained up in order to use the equipment properly. Fitted with heavier armor than typical troopers, these soldiers are armed with shotguns, automags and left-handed chainswords, turning them into vicious close-range juggernauts. Intense psychological training and weapon drills ensure that in a combat situation they will always close fearlessly with the enemy instead of putting more distance like most other troopers are trained. All infantry-utilizing branches of the Stat military, from the Guard to the Marines to the Air Patrol use assault troopers in some fashion. Most assault troopers can wield their chainswords in their left hands and fire their automags with their right. This ensures the soldier is never at a range disadvantage in close quarters. Special Forces: divided by gender into either Vixens or Prowlers, special forces are the best soldiers in the Stat, trained in against-the-odds combat and stealth tactics. Originally meant to infiltrate rebel tribes in the Northern Wastes pre-Great War One, they instead found themselves a far more prominent position with the threat of foreign attack. Each military branch has its own special forces division, whether it be the Garrison’s Defenders, the Guard’s Commandos, NAVSOG for the Fleet, Marine Rangers or Air Patrol Airborne paratroopers, each one is made to be elite, carrying out specific roles depending on their class. Commandos are made to infiltrate enemy positions, but are heavily armed with LMGs, assault rifles and rocket launchers. NAVSOG personnel are made to carry out stealth operations beyond the Marines’ training, and carry suppressed SMGs, handguns and shaped charge explosives for sabotage. They are also quite well versed in hand to hand combat and silent takedowns. Rangers are the loudest. They punch the enemy where he is the most fortified and solid and knock their teeth out with daring raids, explosives, flares for offshore artillery, and have some of the best snipers and marksmen in the Stat. Airborne carry out paratrooper duties, mostly recon and sabotage behind enemy lines. Whereas the other special forces are all about direct contact with the enemy, Airborne work indirectly, targeting supply depots, security outposts, targets of opportunity and other covert operations. They can get in by any number of means, whether it’s quick deployment by roping down from Valkyries, or high altitude jumps from Mengingjords. Defenders are the least numerous branch of special forces, as they are part of the Garrison. Still, they are equipped with heavy weapons and advanced armor, comparable to wendigo shocktroopers save for the fact that they are human, selvan or ulvan. They are made to hold areas by whatever means necessary. ' ODST: '''Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (AKA the ODST) are the Stat's most elite infantry. The best of the best, these men and women are thoroughly tested and rigorously trained after a careful and strained selection process from the other special forces branches. Equipped with high-tech ceramic ballistic plate armor and armed with the best quality weapons the Stat can provide, these soldiers are deployed from space and can land anywhere in the world inside of two hours and can be an almost complete guarentee that the mission will be an overwhelming success. As well as being specialists in stealth warfare, they are masters of hand-to-hand combat, extreme range marksmanship and close quarter gunfights. There is nothing these trooprs cannot accomplish. Offensive Vehicles '''Bulldog Offensive Vehicle Mk. 4:' the Bulldog's legacy lives on, a speedy transport capable of carrying four or five troopers behind plates of armor. Unlike the first generation Bulldog, the Mk. 4 is more like an armored car, and can even shrug off light rockets. The minigun turret is manned by a soldier sitting in what's known by the military as a "hot seat." Y134 Guardian IFV: with a new need for mobilised warfare after the Second Great War, the Stat began looking at how they could improve their existing vehicles, rather than try to create new ones. What they came up with, after many experimentations, was the Guardian. Using a turbine engine (normally found in a tank or helicopter) the Guardian is a fast riding IFV with a large cargo capacity. It's eight rocket tubes can bombard an enemy or fire on a helicopter with ease, and the chaingun between them can shower enemies in a hail of bullets. Its high engine efficiency is also quite desired, as it can go for practically weeks on a single tank of promethium, something no other Stat vehicle can even come close to accomplishing. Hunter Exosuit Mk. 9: '''with the Stat's desire to enhance their fast attack vehicles, the decision was made to drop the Stingray light tank altogether and enhance the Hunter walker. Within the first few models, the machine was turned into an exosuit, and laced with weapons. Now filling the spot of a light tank, the Hunter is fast and well armed, but unable to take serious punishment due to its light armor. However, it is lethal in close-quarters, and the Airborne use it all the time in their drops. Standing at about twelve feet tall, the Hunter is armed with two limb-mounted 90mm cannons, and twin miniguns in the shoulders. It is equipped with a radar assembly and several tools for urban fighting like thermal sensors and smoke launchers. '''Chieftain Mk. 3 Medium Tank: with the Stingray dropped from active service, the Golem was lifted to Main Battle Tank position, forcing the Chieftain to perform all the duties in between. Too heavy to drop but too light to work as a bullet magnet, the Chieftain instead works the margin by being the go-to rough terrain armored vehicle, able to tackle swamps and deserts easier than the heavier Golem and Ragnarok tanks. This vehicle will almost never fail, and its 125mm main gun and turret-mounted minigun clean up the enemy extremely well. The Garrison love these tanks, and a large majority of Cheiftains are in their hands. Golem Mk.2 MBT (Main Battle Tank): the most common of the Stat's tanks, the Golem has endured since its inception, only needing one upgrade offshoot to suit the Stat's needs. With its thick armor, triple treads, 200mm main gun, heavy autcannon coaxial gun and explosive reactive armor, this tank is an unstoppable juggernaut in battle. A new supercharged turbine engine, developed with the Mk. 2, enables this tank to keep a moderate speed, eliminating its 'strong but slow' flaw. The point is, there are very few weak points on this tank, and therefore no 'easy' way to take it out. Ragnarok Super-Heavy Tank: the only tank in the Stat arsenal that has both railguns and a grade 16 AI onboard, the Ragnarok is an engine of ultimate destruction. Made to destroy all that came before it, it is the strongest known tank from Earth. On its hull are several heavy autocannon turrets, and the four large treads can crush any obstacle in front of it. The AI helps manage the computerized systems (like watching the railguns and calculating firing algorithims) as well as the active defense system, manning all the heavy autocannons and top-mounted chaingun to ensure the crew is reduced to three. Mk. 8 Mjolnir Rocket Artillery: the Mjolnir has changed very little since its creation, but one large change is the reduction in time to ready for firing. The entire system is mobile, and can pull to a halt, acquire a target and fire all twelve of its rockets in ten seconds on average. With a long range and the ability to carpet an area in rockets, this vehicle is usually found supporting soldiers moving into urban combat. High Altitude Re-entry and Deployment Vehicle (HARDV AKA the "Harvey"): though this craft got off to a rocky start, it is now part of any Stat space station, for it carries out an important task: it carries ODSTs on their high-speed drop into a planet's surface. Able to withstand the immense heat and pressure of reentry, the Harvey (as soldiers call it) is equipped with a grade 16 AI to correct any mistakes, and will land with an eighty percent survival rating. Once landed, the hatches will fall, and the AI controlled chaingun will lay down fire for the ODSTs, also acting as a relay for radio communications back to base.